


things and the way they could have been

by TheFamousFireLadyM



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (for once), F/M, Happy Sex, IPRE Days, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Requited Love, Spoilers, mid-stolen century, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamousFireLadyM/pseuds/TheFamousFireLadyM
Summary: Lucretia loves. Magnus lives.Major Spoilers





	things and the way they could have been

**Author's Note:**

> title is a line from the song Neverender by Coheed & Cambria welcome to magcretia hell i wrote this in like 5 hours youre all welcome

 Magnus had gotten her alone after the cycle reset, after that long long cycle where she had been alone for so long.

His shiner still lingered where it had been at the very beginning, and Lucretia knew she had missed it as much as she missed the rest of him.

“You're beautiful.” He said, and meant it.

“No, I, I'm a wreck.” Lucretia’s face was still wet, flushed and swollen from crying. He still found her more beautiful than he ever had before.

“No.” He cupped her face in his hands. She gave him a weak smile through the tears, tracing his black eye, before he lifted her chin and kissed her. It had been the first time he kissed her. Not exactly the first time she'd been kissed, but that memory was distant, effervescent like champagne tickling her nose. This was here and now, and it set a fire in her belly.

Lucretia took hold of Magnus’ wrists, as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. She leaned into his touch, insistent, before pulling him in by the lapels, and, matching his fervor, kissing him deeply. Magnus pulled back only a fraction of an inch, breathing hard. “Hey, what are we doing?”

“Kissing you, I figured.” Lucretia's eyes were trained on his face, the curl of his lip into a breathless smile. Her fingers, nails bitten down to stubs, were playing with a stray red thread on his chest. She could feel his chest heaving, the muscles flexing as he listened to her breathe.

“Do… do you wanna take this somewhere more private?”

A quiet laugh bubbled up at the anticipation and she covered her mouth, embarrassed. “Sorry. I just thought about this a lot. When you were gone, I mean.”

“In that case,” Magnus gave her a grin that lit up her cheeks, burning hot, “Maybe we should make this special.” He reached for her and Lucretia’s heart skipped a beat when his warm hands found home at the base of her hips. She never wanted to leave this moment, her palms making an anxious trek up his bare chest, skimming their way through the coarse hair that covered his tanned skin.

In a second, Lucretia barely drew a breath, before Magnus tipped his mouth to hers. His thick fingers curled into the hair at the base of her neck, and every time his tongue delved minutely into her mouth, her fingers tensed at his chest, smoothing across the muscular expanse of his chest. She drew back, eyes heavily lidded and licked at her lips, still tasting the essence of him. “Please, do that again.”

Magnus took her face in his hands and kissed her again. Lucretia’s hands raised to his shoulders, before pausing on his jaw. Her head tilted to the side, and Magnus gripped the back of her neck in a strong hand, his thumb tilting her chin to meet her mouth.

“ _Oh, please_..” She breathed, when Magnus pulled away, lips swollen. He touched her bottom lip with his thumb, and leaned in to press one last chaste kiss to her lips.

“What do you want me to do?”

Lucretia leveled her gaze at him, feeling dizzy. “I want…” She nearly swooned, “I want you to make love to me.”

“Okay,” Magnus conceded, and moved to close the door of her quarters. “Ever do this before?” He was looking at her over his shoulder as she sank down onto the bed, still dazed.

“It would have been, I think, years and years ago. She’s long gone, anyway.”

He listened carefully, crossing the room back to her. “Was it someone important to you?”

She straightened out. “I don’t know, I guess she would have been if we never took this journey.”

“Do you think I could be someone important to you?” Magnus crawled onto the bed, the weight of his knees making her shake.

“You already are, Magnus. More than you could know.” Lucretia gripped his jacket in her hands, shoving it off his shoulders with an impatient sound. He shrugged out of the red jacket, hands clasping at her waist. She climbed atop him, knees on either side of his hips and leaned back, surveying her prize triumphantly. Magnus sat up on his elbows, before drawing her in once more and bringing her mouth to his. Lucretia pressed close, seeking out his heat, falling atop him as Magnus worked her blouse open, and then wrenching her own trousers open, forcing them down her legs. She kicked them off, hands flying to his face as she kissed him. A cry burst from her as his rough palms covered her breasts, rolling and kneading with calloused fingers.

“Oh, _Magnus!”_ She gasped aloud, letting him undress her with ease. She started on his trousers, taking hold of his hipbones as soon as he bared them, marveling at how muscular he was all the way down his legs. He rolled over onto her, pinning Lucretia down to the bed, running his hands up her bare thighs. She was panting, looking up at him.

“I love you, Luc.” He murmured, before working his hips in closer. Lucretia’s mouth opened wide as he eased into her, both hands coming up to cradle his face and pull him in closer, mouth meeting his over and over. He bit down ever so gently on her lower lip, dragging her in closer with it. She arched up, and Magnus released her mouth, his own lips trailing down her sticky throat, leaving marks as he thrust.

Lucretia’s thighs tensed and her legs coiled around his waist as Magnus fell forward, catching himself by the forearm pressed to the bed right above the crown of her head. His free hand breezed up her leg, right to her side, as he clutched her to him. Lucretia couldn’t help the whine that escaped her as she clawed up his back, feeling the smooth muscles working under his skin as he rocked his hips.

The wet sound of their bodies meeting filled the room, and Magnus pressed his mouth to her throat again, grunting with the effort as his legs started to shake, tension building in his core as he worked Lucretia to her climax.

It was a sharp cry that escaped her as she arched up toward him, head thrown back as she came. The line of her throat was thrown into relief as she clenched around him, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck as she held him to her as she shook. Magnus nestled his face against the side of her neck, mouth at the crux of her shoulder and throat. He groaned, and Lucretia could feel the wet heat splatter the inside of her thighs as he pulled out.

Magnus rolled off of her with a huff and lay back beside her, an arm bent behind his head. “So what are we now?”

Lucretia was lying on her side to face him. Her fingers were tracing absently along his chest, still shiny with sweat. “Did you mean that?”

“Did I mean what?” Magnus glanced at her, reaching out and bringing her mouth to his again, lazily kissing her.

“That you love me.” She answered when their mouths separated once more.

Magnus nodded, quietly replying: “You sound so surprised.”

“I…” Lucretia worked over the words she was about to say, mulling it over in her head, before announcing it in a deliberate tone. “I love you, Magnus.”

His expression broke into a beautiful smile and Lucretia’s heart swelled in her chest, and she couldn’t breathe for a second. “Is that what surprised you? That we just fell together like this?”

“Yes…” Lucretia lay back on her pillow as she caught her breath. Magnus swept an arm around her waist, bringing her to him again. She got comfortable resting against him, laying her head on his shoulder. “Do you believe in fate?”

“I believe in something.” Magnus answered, threading his fingers through her hair. “I believe I love you, if that matters.”

She let out a breath and looked up at him. “I never want to leave you again.”

"You can't promise that." Magnus drew her blanket around them both, arms settling around her comfortably.

"I can damn well try." 


End file.
